Paring up
by Xoth Darkfire
Summary: well sixth year at Hogwarts has begun and everyone seems to have changed but who will they end up with read to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters in this story if I did do you think that I'd be on this site

This story takes place in the sixth year of Hogwart's. The ships however I'm not going to spell those out for you you'll just have to read and find out.

Chapter 1: Shiny Pink Stiletto Heels

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood having been disowned over the summer he was headed to Hogwart's in a car with his overly cheerful cousin he had been forced to stay with and was desperately trying to ignore her.

Finally he could stand it no longer "Tonks" he said as calmly as he could "can you just shut and drive and get me to the bloody station".

Tonks look momentarily hurt but then brightened again "oh is Dracy poo wanting to see someone special"? She taunted and it was all he could do not to curse her.

They reached the station and Draco was unloading his trunk for the back of the car when another car pulled alongside them. Up front where two identical men Draco presumed to be twin and coming from the back was a rather tallish guy who was climbing out of the car and heading for the boot.

Draco stood staring at the man as he heaved the trunk from the back in one fluid movement and yelled up to the front drivers "well you guys had better be heading back don't want to be late opening up do ya". The two up front smiled identical mischievous grins and hit the gas the one not driving stuck his head out the window.

"Harry be good a boy now and you better show up this summer for work or I'll come and find you," he said more but they where to far away for Harry to hear it.

Draco was stunned Harry as in Harry Potter man had he changed. His hair had been grown out to his shoulders and contacts replaced the dorky glasses he also seemed to have grown quite a bit. He was wearing converse sneakers, a snug Led Zeppelin T-shirt, and white washed jeans. He then noticed the infamous scar was also gone from his forehead and when he bent to pick up the trunk Draco caught a glimpse of a tattoo on each wrist.

Harry realized that someone had been staring at him and instead up picking up the trunk as he had originally planned he turned to see who it was. There stood Draco Malfoy the blonde had hit a growth spurt as well and had made to around six foot and finally took the hint and got rid of all the gel. Instead he had had his hair cut short and spiked.

Harry realizing Draco wasn't saying anything and seemed to be a bit dazed shrugged grabbed up his trunk and began to walk away. This brought Draco back to his senses and he yelled after Harry "Hey where are you going come back".

Up ahead Harry stopped slowly and turned to face him "Ok um did you need something".

Draco thought of the first excuse he could come up with "I can't get my trunk out of the trunk" Harry raised and eyebrow but none the less walked over dropped his own trunk and easily pulled Draco's out sitting it one the ground.

"That all you need Malfoy," asked Harry as he once again retrieved his own trunk and looked up to see Malfoy looked rather hurt. Confused Harry just stood there waiting for an explanation.

Draco spoke so softly Harry could barely hear "I'm not a Malfoy anymore Potter I was disowned this summer and have been living with Tonk's ever since." Harry took in this information and realized that living with Tonks was probably what M...Draco he corrected himself seemed so much more laid back.

The two headed for the train in silence each wondering exactly what had happened to the other. The reached the train and stowed their trunks and split heading for a compartment. Harry headed for the compartment he knew was the most likely to hit the least bumps the one in the middle.

He reached the compartment and sat down waiting for everyone else to get there then the door slid open and in walked Draco. He looked at Harry for a minute then shrugged and sat down saying simply "I don't like bumps".

After a moment of rather awkward silence Draco spoke up "What happened to you". Harry looked confused.

"Um ah what do you mean" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me you come back wearing clothes that fit with two tattoo's Potter what happened."

Harry looked down at the two tattoos on his wrist one of a snake and one of a panther then looked at Draco "I got a job at a body art shop seemed natural to have a few" he said easily.

Draco nodded at that it did make sense but something else about Potter seemed different then it hit him at the end of last year Potter had been depressed and mopy now he just seemed for lack of better word relaxed.

Harry was thinking how much Draco had changed from the snooty little brat he had first met to this relaxed, carefree, normal teen. On the spur of the moment Harry decided he didn't want to fight with Draco any more and stuck out his hand "friends" he asked.

Draco was slightly taken aback "your asking for a truce" he asked and Potter shook his head.

"No" he said simply "I'm asking for a friendship."

Draco thought on that for a moment then clasped hands with the raven haired teen before him "alright the Harry you have yourself a friend."

Harry inquired "so how was living with Tonk's" he asked with smirk.

Draco groaned "that woman has no sense of privacy ok I'm taking a shower and she walks in and starts babbling on about how bad her day was when I try to inform that I am in the shower she looks at me say oh yes hunny I know and keeps talking then starts brushing her teeth."

He smiled at that "yeah she can't take a hint very well but then again neither could the guys. You think your experience was bad listen to this I was in the shower and the thing had a clear curtain".

Hear Draco interrupted "mine had little butterflies".

Harry choose to ignore him and kept talking "well then in come the twins Lewis and Clark don't even ask about the names telling me that I have a customer. I covered my more private parts then told them one of the them could take the customer for me I was in the shower."

"Then up pipes Lewis no we can't she won't let us. I looked at him and said and I suppose she knows I'm a guy as well at which Clark looked uncomfortable no he said but we told her that you had no interest in females so hurry up and get out of the shower then they turned to leave. But on the way out I could hear them saying how come ours isn't that big and things like that and now I'm scarred for life.

By the end of Harry's story Draco was rolling on the compartment floor laughing and that is when Hermione decided to show up looking a bit different then usual. Her hair was now straight and her robes where um a bit snug. Harry smiled at her "forget to buy new robes Herm's"

She glared at him but then plopped down next to him on the seat "actually yes my parents where out of the country and I never had a chance to get a fitting."

Harry smiled looking her over "well you look Mione I especially like the shoes" he said indicating her pink stilettos' "can I try them on"

Hermione looked at him for a minute then took off the shoes and handed them to him. Harry took and enlarged them so they would fit his feet then slipped off his own shoes and buckled them on he then proceeded to prance about the compartment much to Hermione and Draco's amusement.

As he was doing this however the door slid open and in came Ron seeing Harry the red head who had decided to grow out his hair covered his eyes saying "I'm hallucinating I have to be."

Harry stopped his prancing and asked "hallucinating about what Ron" at which the red head opened his eyes and muttered "nope still there" upon which Harry realized he was talking about the fact that Harry was wearing pink stilettos.


End file.
